


A Broken Future

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Strands of their future together, if there ever was one, snap and break.





	A Broken Future

"Do I really mean nothing to you?" Jacob spits, his hands clenched into fists in an attempt to stay calm and human. "We could have been so happy together, Bella. We could still be. Please," he says, and suddenly he's sad again and Bella's heart breaks. But she has to do this. She can't, won't, do this to any of them by staying with Jacob and yearning for Edward - even as Jacob's tears stab her heart again and again. It's for the greater good. "Choose life, Bella. I can't stand seeing you like this."  
"You don't understand," she says, her voice hard in an attempt to make him listen. "I-I love Edward, Jacob. Not you. Not the way I love him. He protects me and holds me at night and plays me my lullaby and...Jacob, is this really all just about jealousy?"  
"Bella," Jacob says, his eyes locked onto hers. "He...he controls you. I've seen it. He dismantled your truck, for heaven's sake, when you were so skeptical of even letting me _near_ it. And you weren't even angry at him."  
Bella's lips purse. She snaps, "What fools these mortals be, yeah? Well, at least when I'm immortal, I'll finally not be fiddled around with like a china doll that nobody wants to break. Maybe then I can finally be loved like I deserve, instead of being sat here and listening to a teenage boy whine about not getting the girl he likes. I thought I loved you, Jacob - but clearly I was wrong!"  
Jacob can only gape as Bella storms away to her truck, tears in both their eyes as strands of a possible future snap and break.


End file.
